The Butterfly Effect
by BamonRedbird97
Summary: How could two girls' presence change the Hunter Exam? Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua are about to find out. [KurapikaXOC] [LeorioXOC] {Possibly HisokaXOC bc Hisoka deserves some love xD} {Oh, and Illumi to cuz he's pretty badass}


**I'm addicted to Hunter X Hunter now, so me and my friend, Kira (ChoirCat16) decided to write this! Tbh, I have no idea where it's going yet, but it's going somewhere... Here we go!**

The atmosphere in the tunnel felt tense, like a cornered cat that could snap at any time. Most of the 400 people there kept to themselves, with a few exceptions. One such pair, teenage girls who could pass as being sisters, stood together by the wall, deep in conversation. While both were blondes, they were practically opposites. One had a gentle aura about her, with peaceful facial gestures. The other was had a sense of violence about her; she was guarded and seemed ready to go off if anyone crossed her.

"Do you think we'll be able to pass this?" One asked.

"I sure hope so, but I see no reason to get all worked up over it. We've trained for this, and if we fail, there's always next year," the other said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right... I wonder what they'll have us do..." The first mused.

"I don't know. But Hunters need to be strong, both physically and mentally. There are infinite different methods they could use to test us... They might have us fight each other - "

"Fighting? Hey, let me show you a move I've been working on!" Her friend interrupted. She pivoted and struck out with her fist, which hit an unfortunate bystander in the stomach. The poor guy, fell to his knees, the air forced from his lungs.

"Jo, watch what you're doing!" She knelt down next to him and asked if he was okay. He waved her away and stood up with little difficulty. Jo didn't move as the man stormed up to her.

"What was that for, huh?!" He shouted. "Think you can just use me as your punching bag, do you?! I'll show you!" Seeing that he was about to punch Jo, the other girl stepped in the way just in time. She collapsed to the ground, just as the man had before.

"Reika!" Jo cried. The shocked and worried look on her face slowly morphed into fiery rage. If looks could kill, the guy would have been dead and buried yesterday.

'Ow... man, that guy can pack a punch!' she thought to herself. The pain in her abdomen left her a bit lightheaded, but she not once did she even whimper, knowing how protective her friend could be. She quickly got back on her feet and took an unsteady step toward Jo when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Black spots dotted her vision and she noticed the ground slowly rising up to greet her. Bracing herself for the impact, she was met with comforting arms instead.

The blonde slowly peeled her eyes open and blinked several times to focus her vision. Her savior was a boy about her age with golden hair and eyes whose color mirrored that of storm clouds.

In the distance, a heated shouting match could be heard, drawing the attention of many other applicants in the hunter exam.

"What the hell was that?!" Jo screamed. Though she was only 5'2", she didn't let that stop her from confronting anyone.

"Excuse me; you were the one who attacked me first." The man in his 6'4" stature couldn't believe this child was actually upset with him.

"Really, so you're first instinct was to hit back? You're not supposed to hit a girl. Oh, sorry, guess I sorta broke that rule didn't I?" The man began turning red in the face and was about to retort when another voice cut him off.

"Leorio!" The blonde boy that had caught Reika came up and hit him in the back of the head.

"Seriously, Kurapika? She deserved it! Who is this little girl anyway?"

Jo scoffed. "I get that you're an old man, but I'm actually seventeen and she's eighteen. I'd say that's about thirty years younger than you."

"For your information, I'm only nineteen."

"I bet." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Why you-"

"Leorio," Kurapika warned.

"Look, I apologize. How about we start over? I'm Leorio." He extended his hand toward her.

"Well, Leo, I'm Jo, and the girl you assaulted is Reika. She may be too nice to do anything, but I'm the one you need to worry about." Jo made absolutely no move to accept the man's hand.

"For the last time, it's Leor-" He was cut off by a scream. They all turned to see a man slowly disintegrating into what appeared to be flower petals.

"You should always apologize when you bump into someone." A man in a twisted magicians costume retorted. Reika tensed; this man had a murderous sense about him that terrified her while at the same time intrigued Jo. She wanted to know more. Had it not been for Reika's firm grasp on her wrist, she would've introduced herself.

Growing up, Reika had always been the sensible one; she had a strong sense of self preservation that had kept them alive all these years. Jo, on the other hand, lived with her head in the clouds. The way she figured was that everyone was going to die eventually so what's the point of living your life in a bubble and reaching the end with nothing to show for it? From the outside, they were complete opposites, but a strong bond formed between the two held them together.

A small boy with black hair carrying a fishing rod ran up to them. You could cut the tension between Leorio and Jo with a knife. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Reika seemed to be just fine together.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I think they're going to start the first phase soon! Hi, I'm Gon." He had a large smile splayed across his innocent face as he introduced himself to the girls. Neither understood his excitement; Jo was scared as hell and Reika held a reasonable level of nervousness. It was her that introduced the two of them.

"I'm Reika and this is Jo."

"Is this you're guys first time taking the exam to?"

Jo replied this time. "Yep, and I'm pretty nervous about it. Leo here seems to be on edge to." Reika shook her head; while it wasn't encouraged, this kind of behavior was expected from her friend.

Another man approached them with several drinks. "Hey, I'm Tonpa. This is my 35th time taking the exam."

Jo scoffed. "You really want to admit to that?" A hard nudge from Reika prevented her from going on.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little bit of push over. Every year I've lost because I'll stop and help out the rookies. Would you guys like something to drink?"

"I don't drink orange soda." Jo said, rejecting the beverage being handed to her. Reika got a weird feeling from this guy and kindly turned down hers as well while Kurapika followed suit. Leorio and Gon did the same.

Kurapika turned towards Reika. "So, you're eighteen? I'm seventeen." He told her with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, my birthday was only a short while ago."

"Happy belated birthday."

She couldn't help the soft blush that painted itself across her cheeks. He was so cute, though she'd never admit it. The silence now being shared between the two was serene, blissful even; as if an entire conversation was being shared in facial expressions.

However, the moment was ruined when Reika heard Jo shouting. "Holy shit, is that a monkey?"

Kurapika chuckled while Reika sighed. She really couldn't take her anywhere.

"Do you really need to be so loud?" Leorio retorted.

"Do _you_?" Jo smirked.

"You're impossible. I'm done trying."

"Last I checked, you never did."

Before he could respond, a man walked in with pink hair. Jo leaned over to whisper to Reika. "Oh my god, that mustache is killer." Reika was 110% done with her friend at that point.

"We need to listen to what he has to say."

"I know, I know." Jo sighed.

Once he had administered his instructions to simply follow him, the whole group began moving.

'Here we go', thought Jo.

**So that's the first chapter. Hope it was good:3 I've been kind of putting it off for a while... I'm a huge procrastinator but whatever. Review if you want and let me know what you think or PM me or something :) I'm going to try harder to actually post a little better than my other stories xD I guess we'll see how that goes.**


End file.
